wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Statistical analysis
A few notes A few notes about the analysis that I did. First, the word count that I did for the books don't match what is listed on this site. My count is about 40,000 words less than what is here. One possible reason could be that I counted some words as two where the "official" count maybe counted them as one. Examples include Tar Valon, Far Madding, ect. I also didn't include the chapter names in my count. Also, words with dashes in them (i.e. Power-wroght, pale-haired, ect) were counted as one instead of two. I intend to go back and find those kinds of things and fix them. However, the difference is really negligable. 40,000 words only comprises about .012% of the series and shouldn't affect the analysis by much. As such, I won't be putting the word counts in the tables. Second thing is the POVs. When I first started out, I was going to have the first couple of paragraphs from each chapter one ("The Wheel of Time turns and ages come to pass...") be accredited under the "Narrator" POV. For whatever reason, I decided not to do that. I may go back and do it, if people here think that it might be necissary. Another item under the POV category is this: a single person having multiple POV's in one chapter. Each one will have their own percentage number next to them. Also in the POV category, some of the POV's are kind of difficult to figure out. One example is in The Shadow Rising/Chapter 9. There are several points of view, but they aren't broken up by the line space that usually happens elsewhere. Hopefully I got them all. I do plan to do another analysis. It is to detirmine who is in each POV. The reason I am doing this is because of poor Loial. He's been in the series since the first book and he only has one POV in KoD, and it isn't even the full chapter. Knowing who is in a POV will take a while as I am just finishing the series and don't plan on going through it again for a while. More to come on that. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:28, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Small change. The next analysis that is in the works is a dialogue analysis. Who said how much and all that. I'm in the process of doing it now, but it is taking a while. Lots of words to sort through. I'll start posting them book by book when I get them completed, as well as the criteria I used and explinations and such. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 14:10, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Update!! Sorry I haven't been around and I haven't posted the dialogue analysis as I had said above. I have been working on it, but regular work sometimes gets in the way. :) So here is and update. I am at chapter 9 of The Fires of Heaven. I know I said that I would post them book by book, but this turned out to be somewhat impossible. I held off on posting The Eye of the World until I got done with The Great Hunt to see if anything in how I do the analysis would change between books. And it did. A lot. So, as I went on, I found other things that would change and just put off posting them until I was done with the whole shebang. I don't know if many people were really waiting on this or anything, but I did want to let those who were know that I am still around. And now, some tidbits: As of chapter 9 of The Fires of Heaven, there are 641 unique people that have had dialogue in the series. Of those, 237 (37%) are unnamed (random characters that have never been given a name). In the unnamed category, the largest group is the Emond's Fielders coming in at 38 so far. Thus far the tie for one whole single word being spoken in a book goes to Isendre, Mangin, an unnamed Taren Ferry resident, and 9 Emond's Fielders. For the first four books, Moiraine Damodred is top in dialogue in two of them, TEotW and TDR. Rand al'Thor takes TGH and Perrin Aybara says the most in TSR. In the first nine chapters of TFoH, Rand takes the first place spot, followed by Moiraine in second, Lanfear taking third, Aviendha in forth, and Asmodean and Leane Sharif both taking fifth. As always, more to come. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 00:04, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Maybe you could add New Spring Stats?--Optimous 15:36, September 23, 2009 (UTC) I have thought about New Spring. When I first did the main series, I held off on New Spring for reasons I can't remember now. :) However, right now I'm chin-deep in the Dialogue Analysis. I'm near the end of LoC. I'm not sure if those will make it here. I'll have to think about it. Once the Dialogue Analysis is done, I'll take a look at NS. Thanks for the reminder!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 15:43, September 23, 2009 (UTC) ::However long it takes you, I think this is a really cool and unique project. Thanks for taking it on! -- nae'blis 15:53, September 23, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Keep up the good work :)--Optimous 15:56, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Wow. Here I thought I was the only one that liked this kind of thing. Guess I was wrong. :) Just some tidbits for you: As of Chapter 41 of LoC, there are 923 different people that have dialogue, 284 of which are unnamed and 25 of which are groups of people. There are also qualifiers such as columns, dream, flashback, Horn, Portal Stone, Tel'aran'riod, testing, and voice (i'll let you ponder about those). When all is said and done, the overall series and each book will have notes. I also went a little crazy one day and took a look at the chapter icons. More on that later. Thanks for the support!!!!!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:22, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Update - take two Hello all. It has been a while since the last update, so I thought I would throw one together. Yesterday marked the beginning of The Path of Daggers. During my analysis of A Crown of Swords, I came to a realization that I needed to go back through the first books that I did and gather up some things that I kind of left out. Those things are songs and letters. At first, I was not going to include songs because there was no real way of knowing who was singing the song. However, if I am going to be including the quotes at the beginning and ends of the books, and just stating what "publication" or source (in-universe) they came from, I can do the same with the songs. So the songs make it in to the analysis. The next item that got in are letters. There were not many in the first six books, but I got to thinking of Moiraine's letter to Rand and Moiraine's letter to Thom. Both of them, in my opinion, play an important role in the furthering of the plot and if they make it in, the rest of the letters get in as well. In the future, after the whole thing is done, I believe that I will go back and start from the beginning (heh) and see if there was anything that I missed. Don't worry, though. When the "first draft" is done, the results will be posted. So, with all of that said, I would like to ask the community a couple questions. With the things that I posted above in my last posts and with this post, is there anything that may have been missed? Also, is there anything else that I haven't thought of that y'all would like to see analized. In addition, I am thinking of posting the over-all notes that I have taken so far to see if that might spark some thought in anyone. Let me know if you would like to see them. In my last post, I said that I did an Icon Analysis. I have only done an overall, but I will start breaking it down to book-specific. The only reason I took this on is because going through, word-by-word, chapter-by-chapter, I started noticing that I was missing things. I needed a break from the words, but I still wanted to do something WOT-related. So look for that soon. And now we come to the tid-bits and interesting things. Something I started was the 1K Club, a list of those people who have more than 1,000 words in a single chapter. Twenty-seven people have made the list. Moiraine Damodred tops the list with 11 chapters, followed by Siuan Sanche with eight, Verin Mathwin with four. Thomdril Merrilin has three, and then Egwene al'Vere, Min Farshaw, Agelmar Jagad, and Elyas Machera] each have two chapters. The people with one chapter are Graendal, Perrin Aybara, Bair, Amys, Coine din Jubai Wild Winds, Rand al'Thor, Ailhuin Guenna, Simion, Jaichim Carridin, Pedron Niall, Renna Emain, Elayne Trakand, Sheriam Bayanar, Vandene Namelle, Ingtar Shinowa, Loial, Raen, Nynaeve al'Meara and Tamlin al'Thor. The books that they come from are The Eye of the World, The Great Hunt, The Dragon Reborn, The Shadow Rising, and Lord of Chaos. Books five and seven miss out. There are now, 1,151 names on the list of characters, books, letters, songs, and quotes. that have spoken. That number includes all of the qualifiers that have been mentioned above. The number of "Unnamed" people has shot up to 324 people and the number of groups of people, or "Multiples", now stands at 34. To explain the "Multiple" category, these are a group of people that speak, usually shouting or chanting, and if memory serves it is mostly chanting directed at Rand (i.e. "Al'Thor, al'thor, al'thor" or "The Dragon Reborn and Cairhien" and the like). Included in that group of groups, are Aiel, Asha'man, Caemlyn and Cairhien residents, Nobles from several countries, the Kin, some wolves, and even a group I had to creat a name for. That group is the "Goldeneyes Companions". This is the group of people that is traveling with Perrin when Rand "sent" him away in A Crown of Swords. Also, there have been eight Myrddraal that have spoke in the waking world, one in a dream, one in a flashback and two in the Accepted-testing-''ter'angreal''. I think that about does it for this update. See y'all later. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :You are doing a great job keep it up. I like how you are adding like EVERYTHING thats epic and awesome. I am also curious about this chapter analysis, I think this will be cool to see. So keep it up! Your work does not go by unnoticed or appreciated.--OPTIMOUS 02:16, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments! I assume that you are talking about the Icon Analysis? If so, I will have to see how this breaks down by book. All I have now is series-wide for the icons. That analysis also includes who has a POV assosiated with what icon and how many of what icons appear and so-forth. Hope that is what you were talking about. If not, let me know. Thanks again! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 18:09, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that's what I was talking about I forgot to say chapter ICON analysis. I thinks that's going to be really cool to see. Also how to display it like with the icons in tables intrigues me as well.--OPTIMOUS 20:54, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I hadn't thought of putting the icons themselves in the tables. Hmm. Now you have me thinking. :) Thanks for bringing that up!! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 21:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Notes from the Dialogue Analysis Here are the notes from the Dialogue Analysis. Maybe this might spark something (if anything) that I might have missed. I will only post the main notes that are series wide, and not the book-specific ones. Those will come when the full analysis is done. These are in no particular order and will most likely be rearranged when the whole thing is done. Onward! #All people will be refered to by their real names, reguardless of what identity or assumed name they have at the time (i.e. Bors will be listed as Jaichim Carridin). When the person is using an assumed identity where the reader (on a first-time read-through) is unaware of their real identity (mainly the Forsaken: Ishamael as Ba'alzamon and Lanfear as Selene, but not Min Farshaw's, Leane Sharif's and Siuan Sanche's subterfuge at the beginning of The Fires of Heaven), the person will be qualified with their assumed identity in parentheses (i.e. "Lanfear (as Selene)"). The "assumed identity" dialogue will be counted seperatly. This will only be used until the person behind the assumed identity is revealed to the reader, at which time the dialogue will be counted under the person's name without a qualifier. #Conversly, to the point above, re-born Forsaken will be refered to as their new name (i.e. Osan'gar will be the name used when Aginor is resurected by the Dark One. #The full names of Saldaeans will be used when known. Hence, Davram Bashere will be listed as Davram t'Ghaline Bashere and Faile Bashere will be listed as Zarine ni Bashere t'Aybara. To avoid confusion, Zarine's married name will be used through-out, even before her marriage to Perrin. Perrin Aybara's name will be listed as normal and not "translated" into Saldaean as "Perrin t'Bashere Aybara." #Ogier will be listed under their full names, when known (i.e. Loial, Son of Arent, Son of Halen). #When known, the Old Tongue will be counted when it is spoken. If the Old Tongue words are not known, the translation will be counted. #Min Farshaw's extended birth name "Elmidreda" will not be used. She will be listed as Min Farshaw. #Wolves and, by extension, Perrin's conversation with them in his mind will be counted as dialogue with no qualifier. #Lews Therin Telamon's "thoughts" as well as Rand al'Thor's replies to him, while not spoken, will be counted as dialogue. Both of them will be qualified with "voice" in parentheses. #People and animals that speak in dreams (but not Tel'aran'rhiod or the Wolf Dream) are qualified with the word "dream" in parentheses after their name and counted seperately. #People and animals that speak in Tel'aran'rhiod or the Wolf Dream are qualified with the acronyn "T'A'R" in parentheses after their name and counted seperatly. This does not include people who come to Tel'aran'rhiod in the flesh. In those instances, they will not be qualified and will count as regular dialogue. #Those people who go through the White Tower's ter'angreal for Accepted testing, and those people with which they speak, will be qualified with "testing" in parentheses and counted seperately. #Those people that Rand al'Thor encounters in the glass columns in Rhuidean will be qualified with "columns" in parentheses and counted seperately. #Songs will be counted under their titles and qualified with "song" to differentiate them from the quotes at the beginning and end of the books. Songs will be identified by the name that whomever's POV it is knows the song as and additional names will be listed in the book-specific notes. #When known, letters will be counted as dialogue and be qualified with "letter". The salutation, signature line and titles will be included. The letters will only be counted once in any given chapter, even if they are repeated. #Sheriam Bayanar's quote of "Be stedfast. The way out will come but once" during Nynaeve al'Meara's and Egwene al'Vere's Accepted testing will not be counted as dialogue. #Those "Unnamed people" that are identified as "Residents" are those that live in the city ore area specified. Those "Unnamed people" that are not identified as "Residents" are those whose nationality is known, but are not actually in the city or area from whence they came. #Maiden hand-talk and Seanchan sign language, when "subtitled", will be counted as regular dialogue. #People that speak when Matrim Cauthon "re-lives" a memory will be counted as dialogue and qualified with "memory" in parentheses. When no one is identified as speaking, but Mat remembers a quote or some dialogue, his name will be qualified. #Birgitte, after being ripped out of Tel'aran'rhiod, will still be counted as "Birgitte Silverbow". #The group known as the "Goldeneyes Companions" is the group of people that leave Cairhien with Perrin Aybara when Rand al'Thor sends Perrin on his mission into Ghealdan. In addition to Perrin, Faile, Aram, Gaul, the two Asha'man Jur Grady and Fager Neald, Bertain Gallenne, and Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron, initially the group consists of two thief-catchers, three Aes Sedai, three Warders, six Wise Ones, six Cha Faile, a dozen Cairhienin, a dozen Tairens, more than two doezen Far Dareis Mai, many gai'shain, 300 Two Rivers men, 300 of Lord Dobraine Taborwin's soldiers and more than 900 Winged Guards. When listed, this will represent mainly the soldiers and not the leadership of the Companions. #Noal Charin, until proven or disproven, will be counted as Noal Charin and not "Jain Charin (as Noal Charin)". #Slayer will be the main identifier for both Isam Mandragoran and Luc Mantear. Whoever's persona is "speaking" will be qualified in parentheses. #The "shouts" that Egwene al'Vere uses in the "dream space/dream light void" of Tel'aran'rhiod will be counted as dialogue with the "T'A'R" qualifier. All of the above notes span two or more books. In addition to referencing all of the Unnamed and Multiple persons, most books have additional notes for book-specific things. I'll go ahead and list some of those as well. TEotW #Mordeth is known as the entity in Shadar Logoth. Padan Fain will be used both before and after their "joining." #Kari al'Thor's appearance in Chapter 51 is assumed to be some kind of illusion on Ishamael's part, but will be counted as regular dialogue. TGH #Jaem Gaidin will have his Warder title added to his name to differentiate him from the Jaem in the story "Jaem the Giant-Slayer" and Jaem Dawlish, a man in Caemlyn in . #Characters with the qualification of "P.S." are those characters that have dialogue in the differing realities experienced during travel by Portal Stone in Chapter 37. #Those Heros of the Horn who are called by the Horn of Valere will be listed with their "legend" names (i.e. Artur Hawkwing instead of Artur Paendrag Tanreall) and have the "Horn" qualifier after their name. That seems to be it. Something that isn't listed here, but is somewhat implied is that people will be refered to with their full name, such are Berelain, Tuon, and any other people who have three (or more) names. Now I'd like to as a question to those of you who have read the new book: Off the top of your head, does anyone know of characters that didn't have a last name that now have one? For now, please don't mention names, but just answer yes or no. I will find out on the 30th anyways, but I was just curious. Hope everything here makes sense, and if not let me know and I will "esplain". :) :) ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 16:48, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Series-wide table Thanks for the ridiculously detailed work people have done for this page. I decided I wanted series-wide numbers, so a bit of Excel-fu later, I got them. POVs are just a straight sum of what's given, word counts are derived by multiplying the wordcount percentages given by the word counts of the books(sourced from Wikipedia - ToM is rounded to the nearest thousand, but meh), rounding to the nearest word, and then adding that. The sum total of words is 232 short of what it should be, but that's way below the level of error I care about. A bit of work remains to be done for anyone who feels ambitious. Most notably, merging characters listed under two different names together(e.g., I see Birgitte on the list twice, and there's probably some less obvious ones too). Still, this chart makes me happy. If you want the Excel file I made(it's nothing special, but the work's all done for you), PM me an email. I make no promises about how often I check this site, but given that the data's good for another year until SiL is released, I should be able to get it to you by then. Alsadius 07:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for adding the series-wide table. I added in the numbers that I have from my Excel sheet that I've been working off of. I do have the word counts and whatnot. At when I first started it, because of the difference between the "official" count and mine, I didn't put it in. Now I'm thinking, what the heck. I'll start adding the word counts to the others. Thanks again! ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS]] 00:44, January 22, 2011 (UTC) You're crazy, but in a good way. What's the deal with the 50k word discrepancy between your numbers and Wikipedia? Any idea? I assume you're just using Word for word count figures, maybe it counts all the apostraphed'old'tongue differently than the publisher? Alsadius 09:03, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :I think that it has to do with the fact that an "official" word count uses some kind of formula or something instead of a direct count. However, the percentage of difference is .0124 percent. Spread over fourteen books and over four million words, I think that the difference is fairly small. After I get done with my dialogue analysis, I'll start looking at re-doing the word counts and see if I can't get them closer to the official counts. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| '''Willie']] - [[User Talk:Mainphramephreak|''HtS'']] 17:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Many publishers have a formula, becouse in publishing it doesn't makes sense that a short word as "a" would be counted as much as a long word as "Antidisestablishmentarianism". A standard method was developed to count words in a story is: (1) Count the number of characters in an average, mid-paragraph line (BTW, this all assumes a monospaced font. If you’re using a proportional font, the number of characters can vary immensely, throwing off the numbers and word count). (2) Divide by six. This is the number of words per line. (3) Count the number of lines on a page. (This includes any # for blank lines.) (4) Multiply #2 by #3 to get the number of words per page. (5) Multiply by the number of full pages (plus any fractional pages), to get the total number of words. (6) Round the number to the nearest hundred. Authors tend to round up; editors round down. This is the number you put on the front page of the manuscript. (googled for the formula and found this http://www.sfwa.org/2005/01/what-is-a-word/) Anyhow, sorry to butt into your conversation. :) --JackEriksson 20:39, January 22, 2011 (UTC)